The present invention relates to mobile devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-video interface for mobile devices.
Many mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and handheld video games, include an attached or embedded display to present visual information and/or a memory unit to store data or images. Typically, because the mobile devices are of compact size, the display and memory unit are also constrained in size.
Still images or moving images (e.g., video) can be viewed or stored at a display or memory unit, respectively, of a mobile device. Unfortunately, due to the large data size of quality digital images/video, even compressed digital images/video, the amount of images/video that can be stored at the mobile device is limited. Presently to store or record any significant amount of images/video, an additional (e.g., external) memory or storage unit is required, such as a videotape.
Also, a user may wish to view information provided by the mobile device at a display other than the display native to the mobile device. The alternate display may be desirable because this display has a larger viewing size, is of a higher resolution or quality (e.g., color display rather than a monochrome display), or perhaps to view the information simultaneously on more than one display. Unfortunately, present mobile devices are not capable of, among others, providing multiple display outputs.
Thus, there is a need for a mobile device capable of multiple display inputs/outputs. There is a further need for the multiple display inputs/outputs of the mobile device to be able to facilitate presentation and storage of images or video.
Sizes of components are not drawn to scale, and various components may be enlarged or reduced to improve drawing legibility. Component details have been abstracted in the Figures to exclude details such as position of components and certain precise connections between such components when such details are unnecessary to the invention.